Home Is Where The Heart Is
by CSIfan8686
Summary: Sara returns to Paris to see Gil. Just a little bit fluff I thought up whilst I was bored at work. Rated M incase I write a second chapter. Please enjoy and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own CSI. This is purely for fun from my imagination.

**Well...I woke up in quite a good mood this morning so I decided to put pen to paper and see what happens. **

**This happened...**

**Enjoy.**

**Home is Where the Heart Is**

Sara could feel her heart racing. She was so excited but so nervous. It's been six weeks since she last seen him, the longest six weeks of her life. It's not like they haven't been apart before, however, this is the first time they've been apart since they became husband and wife, almost one year ago. They've spoken on the phone every other day and emailed eachother three or four times a day, but nothing compares to face to face, or mouth to mouth contact. She's finally going home.

As she's waiting in line, to pass through passport control, she allows her mind to wander back to the day she left him at the airport in Paris.

_They arrived at the airport a little late, due to a last minute passionate goodbye, but she managed to check in on time. They had a bite to eat and made small talk until it was time for her to move through to the departure lounge, that's when their tears started. She stood and picked up her bag as tears dared to spill down her cheeks. Gil also stood up, whilst trying to hold back his own tears he pulled Sara into his arms and kissed her, not caring that they were in public. She could feel his tears mixing with hers as their mouths softly caressed one another. She dropped her bag and wrapped her arms around his neck as she sobbed against his mouth._

"_I didn't think...it'd be...this hard." she cries as she buries her face against his neck._

"_Me either." he whispers. "I feel as though I've just got you back and now you're leaving again."_

"_But...this time it's different." she cries. She pulls away from him and takes hold of his hands. "From now on, whenever I leave you, know that I'll only be gone for a few weeks. Know that I'll be coming back to you really soon." she sniffs. _

"_I know. It's just that...God Sara, you've made me so unbelievably happy. I never thought I would be happy again, you know, after you left and then Warrick and..." he pauses for second to compose himself. He lifts her hands to his mouth and kisses her palms. "I love you, Sara. Don't ever doubt that. I'm going to miss you so much."_

"_I'll miss you, too." she whispers. "I love you, Gil."_

_He pulls her into his arms and kisses for the last time before she has to leave._

"_Stay safe." he whispers. "If something's bothering you..."_

_Sara cuts him off. "Talk about it. Don't hide it away." she sniffles._

_Gil smiles at her, taking in her beauty. "You do know that I'll be worrying about you? Right up until you're back here, safe in my arms."_

"_You're not the only one who'll be worrying." she smiles._

"_You'd better go." he sighs. "Phone me as soon as you land."_

"_I will. I promise." she says and picks up her bag as more tears start to spill over. She gives him a quick kiss and half of a Sara Smile before stepping away. "Stay safe. I love you." she cries._

_She turns around and walks away, without looking back at him. Her tears falling faster as she hears his words of love following her through to the departure lounge._

After passport control she moves straight through to arrivals. She's pleased that she doesn't have to wait for her luggage to come out on the carousel, thankfully she has everything she'll need in their luxury apartment.

As she works her way through the revolving doors, she can't hide the huge smile across her face.

Her heart is beating wildly in her chest.

She can feel her legs starting to shake.

She can feel tears stinging her eyes.

Then she sees him.

She can't move. Her legs are like jelly, yet frozen to the spot. She can see him smiling, a smile of pure love, as he walks towards her. Then she's in his arms and they're kissing passionately, in the middle of a three hundred strong crowd. Her tears are now falling, but this time they're tears of pure love and happiness. Her legs give way and Gil holds her even tighter as he whispers against her mouth. She can't process what he's saying, her mind wanders.

_Oh God...this is real. I can feel him. I never thought this day would come. I've been counting down the hours and now I'm finally here. I'm finally in his arms again. I'm finally home. I love him so much._

"I love you so much." she blurts out against his mouth, startling him.

"God, I've missed you Sara. I love you more than ever." he says.

They stand and kiss for a few more minutes, until Sara can feel her legs again.

"Let's go home." she smiles as she pulls away from him. She takes his hand in hers and they walk out, desperate to get back to the apartment

Sara used to think of Las Vegas as home, but now she knows that home is where the heart is, and her heart is where ever Gil is. His heart is her home.

**I was bored and this is what I came up with.**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Depending on how tomorrow goes, I might write a second chapter. A smutty chapter.**

**Please review!**

**Lynne x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own CSI.

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews. I love reviews.**

**Everyone seemed to want a 2nd chapter, so here it is.**

**I wrote this whilst I was at work, I really should have been working because later on Karma came along and bit my behind. I'd only gone and lost 2 days work.**

**Enjoy!**

**Home is Where the Heart Is**

**Chapter 2**

Two hours later, it's early evening, Sara was leaning against Gil on the sofa, her back to his chest.

They've talked non-stop since they left the airport. Gil had told her everything that's happened over the last six weeks, lectures and all, and now Sara is telling him about her life back in Vegas.

"I mean, I never thought I could go back there but...it's been good, really really good. Nobody's treated me any different from before. It's strange though, without you and Warrick. Cath's coping well, especially since she made Nick her deputy and Ray is a good asset to the team, I get on really well with him." says Sara, in one long breath. "The only thing is...I do get some stick, off Nick and Greg, about being married." she laughs. "I mean, I never used to be too sociable, just with the guys and I was totally anti-marriage, but then..." she trails off and looks at Gil. She smiles when she sees his mouth curling into a cheeky grin.

"Then I asked you to marry me, and you thought, What the hell, why not?" he laughs and kisses her head.

Sara bursts into laughter, her eyes start watering as she tries to calm herself down. When she starts coughing, Gil joins in the laughter as he wraps his arms around her and starts to kiss her neck.

She waits until she can breathe before she speaks again.

"Excuse me, Mr Grissom?" she smirks. "The day I met you, I knew, I hoped, that you were the man I'd marry one day. I was only anti-marriage because I never, in a million years, thought that you would ever ask me that question." she smiles. "So really...it's all your fault."

His face falls a little. "I know..."

"Oh, Gil, I didn't mean...I was only joking." stutters Sara, stumbling to turn and face him. She knows that he still feels bad about all of the previous years without eachother.

He smiles as he cups her face with both hands and stares into her beautiful, brown eyes. "I wish I'd known, all those years ago, what this felt like. What it felt like to be married to you. I would have asked you to marry me the day you came to Vegas." he whispers, before kissing her softly. "I've been a complete fool in the past."

"Yeah..." she smirks. "But now, you get to make it up to me..." she trails off and flashes him her most dazzling smile.

"Mmm...yes Mrs Grissom." he mumbles, whilst trying to hide his own smirk. "I'll spend every waking minute making it up to you."

"Yes, you will." replies Sara, before planting a deep, sloppy kiss on him.

He deepens the kiss as she presses herself against him. His mouth is hot against hers and he brushes her lips with his tongue, begging for entry. Her fingers start to unbutton his shirt as his hands snake under her t-shirt to caress her hips and back. She lifts her arms up and he breaks the kiss, only for a second, whilst he pulls the shirt over her head, then his mouth crushes against hers again. She finally manages to undo the last button on his shirt and they both moan at the skin on skin contact. Her mouth moves swiftly from his and trails kisses down his jaw to his neck and he moans as she finds his sensitive spot. Her fingers dance across his shoulders as she nibbles and sucks on his neck, causing more groans from deep within his chest. When she feels his hands caressing her stomach and slowly moving up towards her breasts, she quickly removes her bra and she shivers. He moves his hands to her beautiful, angelic face and brings her mouth up to his. As he kisses her tenderly he lays back, pulling Sara on top of him as she slides the shirt off his shoulders. He shrugs out of it before allowing his hands to work on undoing her trousers.

She can feel her body starting to shake causing her to hesitate during the kiss. When he has the button undone, this is when he feels her shaking and he pulls away slightly."Honey? What's wrong?" he whispers.

She smiles, shyly. "I...it's been so long, I'm nervous." she stammers.

"Why? It's not like we haven't done this before." he laughs.

"I know, but...since Costa Rica, we haven't gone longer than a week without...you know?"

"Sara, relax." he whispers, as he kisses her collarbone, then swiftly moves his mouth down to the valley between her breasts.

She threads her fingers trough his hair and moans uncontrollably as his mouth slowly pushes her towards the edge. She tugs his face up to hers and places kisses all over it, before kissing him on the mouth. She pulls away and stands up, so that she can take off trousers and then kneels down in front of him, to undo his.

He lifts his hips so that she can pull them down, along with black boxers.

Sara smiles as she watches him grow and she climbs on top of him, to straddle him. She takes his sex in her hand and plays him and he delicately finds her centre and starts to caress her.

Within seconds, they're completely ready for one another. Gil lifts her hips and gently brings her down onto him. She whimpers quietly as he fills her, causing him to pause for a second.

"You okay?" he asks.

"Mmm...kiss me." she begs.

He smiles and captures her mouth with his. As their tongues duel with eachother, Sara starts to grind her hips against him as he thrusts up into her. He holds onto her hips as he swiftly changes their positions, so that he is on top. He lays her down on the sofa and moves in and out of her slowly. He feels as though he's going in deeper than ever before. He looks at her and she looks so content and innocent, laying there smiling up at him as her eyes slowly glaze over. It reminds him of their first time together.

He can feel her finger playing through the curls on the back of his neck.

She reaches up to kiss him as she wraps her legs around him, pulling him even deeper inside her. She knows that he's close, she can feel him pulsating against her walls.

Desperation takes control of his body and he starts to moves faster and harder.

"Oh my...Now Gil." she cries, when she feels herself start to let go.

When her walls tighten around him, he starts to slow down, wanting her to release before him.

After a few slow, deep thrusts, she can't hold back any longer. She arches up against him as ecstasy flows through her body, starting at her toes and slowly, painfully, coursing through her body. She shudders before allowing her body to relax into his arms as warmth surges through her.

When he feels her heat, he can no longer hold on. His body stiffens as he lets go and he groans as Sara tightens around him again.

She pulls him into a hard, desperate kiss as another orgasm rips through her body, paralysing her.

They're holding onto eachother tightly throughout, swallowing eachothers cries.

He doesn't know how long they've been holding eachother. It seems like hours, the heat and the paralysis finally subsiding.

He pulls out of her and lifts her up, so that he can switch places again. He gently lowers her onto his chest as he lays down and he covers them with a blanket off the back of the sofa.

Sara sighs happily, she kisses his chest and closes her eyes.

"I love you, Mrs Grissom." he whispers, as he kisses her head.

"I love you, too." she replies and reaches up to kiss him.

**Hope you enjoyed it. I think it got a bit repetitive, but...tough**

**There maybe a chapter 3, I haven't decided yet.**

**Sorry for any typos and grammer errors, I'm exhausted. LOL**

**Please review!**

**Lynne xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own CSI, this is purely for fun.

**Sorry it's short and sweet. **

**Enjoy! **

**Home is Where the Heart Is**

**Chapter 3**

When Sara opens her eyes, it takes her a few seconds to realise where she is.

She's curled up, next to Gil, in their king size bed with her arm draped across his chest. She smiles when she looks at him and finds his ocean blue eyes staring back at her.

"Morning." she whispers. "What time is it?"

He kisses her head. "It's just after 8am. You've had almost twelve hours sleep."

"Mmm…" moans Sara, in reply.

"You still tired?" he asks.

"Yeah, but I'll be fine after I've had a shower." she slurs, as her eyes dart around the room in confusion. "How did I end up in bed?" she asks.

He kisses her and laughs. "I carried you." he replies simply.

"Why? You should have woken me up."

"I was a little uncomfortable on the sofa, and believe me, I tried to wake you up." he smirks. "You were dead to the world."

Sara feels her face flush and turn bright red. She looks at him embarrassed and tries to smile.

"Sorry." she mumbles. "You could have just left me on the sofa."

He laughs again and kisses her softly. "I thought about that too, but you wouldn't let go of my shoulder." he smiles. "Anyway, do you really think that, on our first night together, in six weeks, that I'd want to sleep alone."

"Mmm…" moans Sara. "I love you."

"I love you, too." he replies, smiling.

"Care to join me in the shower?" she asks, a hint of seduction in her voice.

He feels himself twitch with excitement, but he turns down her offer. "I'd love too, I really would, but no. We don't have time. I have a surprise, or two, for you today" he smiles. "You go and get dressed whilst I sort things out."

Sara frowns and asks, "Sort what out? What surprises? What are we doing today? I don't like sur…"

Gil cuts her off, his mouth crushes against hers in a hot and passionate kiss. When he hears her moan, he pulls away smiling.

"Just go and get dressed. It's a nice day so wear something comfortable." he smirks.

Sara sticks out her bottom lip and pouts as Gil laughs at her.

"Fine." she snarls, as she tries to hide her laughter and excitement.

She stands and quickly kisses him, before walking into the bathroom.

**Okay guys, I need ideas for the day Gil has planned. I have a few ideas, but I want something more…**

**Chapter 4 should be up soon.**

**Lynne x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own CSI.

**Enjoy!**

**Home is Where the Heart Is**

**Chapter 4**

Sara walks into the kitchen twenty minutes later. She's wearing a pair of white linen trousers, a pale blue vest top and blue sandals, her outfit is topped off with a pair of sunglasses on top of her head. Her hair is still wet, from her shower, drying in tight curls which are framing her face and she's wearing a smile, which is highlighted by a touch of make-up.

Gil's mouth drops open when he spots her, she looks positively radiant.

"Close your mouth, Dear." smirks Sara.

"I...you...wow." stammers Gil. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks, I thought I'd make an effort. Although, I'm not sure why?" she frowns.

"I told you, it's a surprise."

"It better be worth you turning down a hot and steamy shower with me."

"Trust me, Sara. You'll have a good day."

"I don't want a good day." she scowls. "I want a good ..."

"Just...trust me." he laughs, as he moves towards her. He wraps his arms around her waist and softly kisses her lips.

She snakes her arms up around his neck and she kisses him back as his fingers reach under her top to caress her stomach. Sara whimpers and her body jerks forward, into him, wanting to be touched more and more.

Gil moves his mouth from hers to look at her and he sees something flash through her eyes, desperation maybe. He smiles and kisses her again, one hand moves behind her back, to pull her even closer, as he unzips her trousers with the other and slips his hand in. Sara sighs at his touch and she rests her cheek against his shoulder, occasionally kissing his neck, as he starts to caress her, making her weak with need.

He lightly grazes her clit with his finger before sliding into her, eliciting a moan from deep within her chest. He turns his face towards her and kisses passionately as he rubs her clit. He pumps one, then two, thick fingers inside her, searching for her spot and when he finds it she moans uncontrollably.

He smiles against her mouth when he feels her heat and he rubs her a little faster, his two fingers still deep inside her.

Sara whimpers, as she's rocking against his fingers. Her arms tighten around his neck, her body goes limp and she slumps against him as her climax surges through her body.

He pulls his hand from her trousers, so that he can use both arms to hold her up and soothe her shaking body.

A few minutes later, after she's regained some strength, she looks up at him and smiles, her eyes sparkling.

"Hi." she whispers.

He smiles back at her, before kissing her tenderly. "Hi." he whispers against her mouth. "I love you."

"Mmm...I love you, too."

"We're going to be late.."

"Okay, okay...I'm ready." she smiles. "Lets get cleaned up and we can go." she says and quickly kisses him.

GSR-GSR-GSR-GSR-GSR-GSR-GSR-GSR-GSR-GSR-GSR-GSR-GSR

Thirty minutes later, their car is parked up and Gil is leading Sara towards the Eiffel Tower. Although it's still quite early, it looks like rush hour, there are commuters and tourists already starting their day.

"Where are we going?" asks Sara, intrigued.

"We're going for breakfast." he states.

"Gil, the restaurants are back there."

"Not the one we're going to." he replies. "Just follow me, please."

When they reach the south pillar of the Eiffel Tower, Sara is shocked to find that Gil has reserved a table, for a champagne breakfast, at Le Jules Vernes, one-star Michelin restaurant.

As they step from the elevator, hand in hand, the hostess leads them to a table, with a stunning view of Paris.

"I don't know what to say." whispers Sara. "Why did you bring me her?"

"Sara, I want to spoil you. I like to spoil." he says. "I've had this planned for weeks."

"I don't like being spoiled. You don't have to spoil me."

"Yes, I do Sara. I love you. If you don't like it...tough." he smiles.

He reaches across the table and takes her hand, he's just about to kiss it when their waiter appears with a bottle of champagne and two crystal champagne flutes.

After a wonderful feast of fruit, cereal, pancakes, toast coffee and the best champagne Sara has ever tasted, Gil slides a small box across the table for her.

"Before you say anything, just open it, please." he whispers.

She takes the box, hesitating a little, and starts to unwrap it. She didn't realise that she was holding her breath, until she exhaled loudly. In the box is a gold locket with a butterfly on the front and the words 'Gil & Sara - Love Forever' engraved on the back. Her eyes fill with tears and she holds back a sob as stands up and moves around the table.

"It's beautiful." she cries. "I love it, I love you."

"You're beautiful." he replies.

He brushes her tears away with his finger before kissing her slowly and fastening the chain around her neck.

Gil pays the bill and he takes Sara's hand in his as they make their way out of the restaurant and down onto the streets of Paris.

**To Be Continued**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Hopefully chapter 5 will be up soon.**

**Please review.**

**Lynne x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own CSI

**Damn! I had such a good idea for this chapter but my muse decided to abandon me in my hours of need, so I struggled to put it into words.**

**Hope you still enjoy it!**

**Home is Where the Heart is**

**Chapter 5**

They seem to have been walking for hours, hand in hand, occasionally stopping for a quick kiss, a look around some shops or a drink. The streets are bustling, with shoppers and more tourists walking in and out of shops and restaurants. Sara spots an English book store on the street they're walking down and she pulls Gil towards it.

"Please can we go in there?" she asks, pointing towards the shop.

"Of course, as long as you don't plan on reading, and ignoring me, for the next two weeks." he replies, smiling.

"Would I ever?" she says, faking a hurt look.

"Yes. I know what you're like when you have a good book in front of you."

"Oh well, you'll just have to keep me busy so that I don't get bored and start to read." she laughs. "Come on."

She pulls him into the store and heads straight towards the science section.

"Science?" he asks. "Sara, you're on holiday."

"What can I say? You can take the girl out of science, but you can't take the science out of the girl."

She walks down the isle, picking out various books as she moves and reads the back of them. Gil looks at a few books but he soon turns his attention back to Sara. He smiles as he watches her, she looks like a child in a toy store, amazed by all of the books.

Finally, Sara is finished. She's walks to the checkout, at the front of the store, with her arms full of books, all to do with forensic science and one on Entomology, for Gil as a surprise.

"You know, normal men usually offer to carry things for a woman." smirks Sara.

Gil laughs. "Come on, dear. You know I'm not normal."

Sara joins in his laughter. "Yeah, and I wouldn't want you any other way."

As they leave the shop, Gil takes one of the two bags from Sara, slightly annoyed that she wouldn't allow him to buy the books, and they continue to walk around the streets of Paris. Sara stops to look through the windows of all the designer shops they pass, unable to believe that people would actually spend that amount of money on clothes, bags or shoes.

They stop at Café and order some drinks. Choosing a seat outside, in the sun, Sara flops down in a chair next to Gil and sighs happily. Gil smiles and takes her hand as he leans in to kiss her. His other hand touches her cheek and rests on her shoulder. She flinches away from his touch, now aware that she's caught the sun on her shoulders.

"I'll be right back." says Gil, as he spots a pharmacy across the street and leaves.

Within minutes he's back and applying sun cream to Sara's shoulders as she sips on her coffee. She sighs lovingly at his touch and she feels the first sparks of arousal surge through body.

"Mmm..." she moans.

She stays silent for a few seconds and then speaks. "Err..Gil, please stop..." she trails off.

"Sara?" he asks, a little worried as he pulls away from.

"Lets just say, thanks to your tender touch, I want to go home." she smiles, panting a little.

"Oh..." is all he replies as a cheeky grin spreads across his face.

He leans in and kisses her again, trying to heighten her need, trying to torture her.

"Please...don't." breathes Sara, finding it hard to pull away from him. "Tonight...the longer we wait, the better it will be." she moans against his mouth.

"I'd suggest finding somewhere now but...Okay, we'll wait." he smiles and winks at her. "I'll look forward to it" he whispers, before pushing his tongue into her mouth for a final kiss.

"Mmm..."

Eventually, they leave the café, after two large coffees, both highly aroused. Sara stops at a small stall, which sells 'I heart Paris' memorabilia. She knows its tacky but she decides to buy some gifts for Cath and the guys. She chooses a keyring for Nick, a t-shirt for Greg, a pen for Ray and Brass and a small glass Eiffel Tower for Cath. She laughs to herself as she imagines the look on their faces.

As they're walking across the street, Sara hears Gil curse when he looks at his watch.

"Damn...is that the time?" he asks himself.

"Gil, what's wrong?"

"Sara, I'm sorry. It's getting late, I didn't realise the time." he stutters. "I had a picnic planed, but now we don't have time. We've been having such a good day, I've completely lost track of time. I'm sorry."

"Gil, please stop spoiling me." says Sara, as she cups his face with both hands. "And why don't we have time?"

Gil pulls out his phone and starts dialling. Sara's mouth drops open as he speaks perfect French into the phone. From what she can understand, he's saying he'll pick up the picnic basket later.

When he ends the call, he hands an envelope to Sara. She takes it hesitantly and opens it. She's thrilled to find two theatre tickets to see Pyjamas for Six.

"Oh my God!" she squeals. "Oh my God. How did you...?"

He laughs and pulls her into his arms. "I knew you'd you'd like it. See...surprises are good." he whispers, before kissing her lightly. "I heard a guy at work talking about it, it's showing in English for a few weeks. You once told me that it was your favourite play and I couldn't resist buying us tickets. I've never seen it, so I hope I enjoy it."

Sara feels like crying, she can't believe he remembered about the play being her favourite. She's so touched and so excited. "Have I told you recently that I love you so, so much?" she asks. "I hope you do like the play, it's hilarious."

"I'll be there with you Sara, I'm sure that I'll love it." he replies. "It starts in thirty minutes, we'd better make our way to the theatre. And...I love you, too. Of course, if you still want to go home and...you know, I'd be happy too." he teases.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear, I'd rather see the play." she laughs.

"Charming. I'm not at all offended." he pouts.

"Just think, I owe you a VERY big thank you." she smirks and quickly kisses. "Hmm...I wonder how I can thank you?"

"Mrs Grissom, I'm sure we can come up with something."

He smiles when he looks at Sara as she can't wipe the smile from her face. He puts his arm around her and pulls her into him as they head towards the theatre.

**Pyjamas for Six a.k.a Don't Dress for Dinner is a play, written by Marc Camoletti. It's totally hilarious. If you ever get the chance to see it, please do. I guarantee that you won't regret it. Has anyone seen it?**

**Chapter 6 should be up soon.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review.**

**Lynne x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own CSI, but I wish I did.

**Sorry it's short and rubbish.**

**I was bored at work when I wrote this and I kept getting interrupted.**

**Home is Where the Heart Is**

**Chapter 6**

They walk out of the theatre hand in hand. Sara is smiling, her famous Sara Smile, as they head for their car.

"Well…what did you think?" she asks, a touch of excitement in her voice.

"I thoroughly enjoyed it." he replies. "And, judging from the smile across your face, you did too."

"I loved it. I don't think I've ever laughed as much in my life." she smiles. "Thank you."

Gil smiles and kisses her head as they're walking.

They walk along the next few streets in silence, enjoying each others company and the early evening sun. They occasionally stop to watch some street artists, ranging from to singers to mimes.

Sara nearly dies, when a mime comes up behind her and starts messing around. He has a painted white face with black lips and he's wearing a black and white striped outfit, finished off with a red scarf and a black beret. Sara keeps trying to escape into the crowd, which has now gathered to watch, but is pulled back by the mime every time. Eventually, she gives in and allows him to humiliate her. She keeps her eyes trained on Gil and she scowls when he uses his phone to take some photos as he laughs uncontrollably. The mime manages to pry the book bag from her hands. As he roots through the bag he pulls funny faces at each book he pulls out. Sara is completely mortified and she prays that the Entomology book is in the bag which Gil is carrying. When he hands her the bag back, he notices the locket around her neck. He looks at it and smiles as he puckers his lips and points a finger at Sara and Gil repeatedly, causing Sara to smile and nod her head vigorously. The mime walks over to Gil, he takes the camera from him and hands it to a total stranger, to take a photo of all three of them. Gil hesitates at first, but is encourages along by the woman who is now holding his camera.

The mime stands in-between Gil and Sara, with a cheeky grin across his face as the picture is taken.

Finally the mime stops and Gil hands him a ten Euro note, thanking him for allowing pictures to be taken.

When he has his camera back, Sara grabs his arm and practically runs down the street, dragging Gil behind her. The look across her face is a mixture of embarrassment, joy and relief, but it quickly turns to annoyance when she finds Gil, doubled over laughing.

"That was so not funny." snarls Sara, a smile curving at the corner of her mouth.

"Oh, believe me dear, it really was." He laughs.

"Really? I think I see a Salsa dancer further down the street. Maybe you should have a dance with her."

"I'd love to, I really would, but we're almost back at the car." he smiles. "Sorry to disappoint."

Sara pouts and carries on walking, causing Gil to laugh again as he follows her.

"Sara, wait a minute." he says, stopping outside a French Deli. "I'll be right back, with food."

Before Sara can ask anything, he disappears into the shop. She stands there alone, laughing, and thinking about the day they've had. She's had the best day; it feels so good to be home.

Her thoughts are interrupted by Gil, as he lightly takes her hand.

"You okay?" he asks.

"Yes. I'm great." she whispers, as tears spring to her eyes. "Thank you for today, for everything."

"You're very welcome." he replies. "Listen, I know you don't like surprises or being spoiled, but I love to spoil you Sara. You're everything to me."

She smiles. "You're everything to me."

She moves her mouth towards his, capturing him in a soft, sensual kiss.

"Let's go home." whispers Gil.

**Sorry it's totally naff, I got stuck. **

**Chapter 7 will be up soon. Hopefully. **

**Lynne x**


End file.
